


love loop

by bloominsummer



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media, Valentine's Day Fluff, narration dump <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bloominsummer
Summary: in which their university's radio broadcasts a special programme on Valentine's Day, Mingyu hosts it, and Wonwoo has tough luck when it comes to love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! as the tags describe, this is just a place for me to post lengthy narrations for my social media au. if you came here looking for an actual ao3 work, sorry! i'm working on that, though <3
> 
> [link to the au](https://twitter.com/bioominsummer/status/1227879839048192000?s=21)

Sliding his palm over Mingyu's pectoral, he can feel how erratic his heartbeat is. He's sure that his own matches the tune. The shadow of Mingyu's lashes cast on the skin beneath his eyes grows dark as his eyes flutter close, and Wonwoo, too, makes up his mind.

Their feet start moving, somehow, it's either Mingyu tugging Wonwoo forward, crossing the threshold of his bedroom, or it's Wonwoo's eager press against him that pushes him backwards. Amidst all the chaos, their mouths stay moulded around one another, wet sounds and little satisfied noises filling Wonwoo's ears.

“Wait. Wait,” Mingyu breathes against his lips once they find themselves sitting at the edge of his mattress.

Wonwoo pulls away from him. "Are we going too fast?" He waits for Mingyu to say something, and it’s probably only been two seconds but Wonwoo can’t stand the silence— “It’s okay if you change your mind,” he reassures the younger, thumbing his cheek.

Mingyu shakes his head. “No. Not too fast at all.” His hand comes up to Wonwoo’s face, gentle fingers lifting the temples of his glasses away from his ears. “These were in the way.”

He moves to place Wonwoo's glasses on his bedside table, then turns back to him.

“Can I?” he asks, eyes already on Wonwoo’s mouth.

The affirmative nod Wonwoo gives him has Mingyu gravitating back into his space, though this time his lips don't directly attack Wonwoo's. Mingyu kisses him on the cheek first, then trails down to his jaw— his movement prompts Wonwoo to tilt his head back and allow him more access. Mingyu smiles against his neck but consequently loses the patience to draw it out, so the next kiss is pressed against the corner of his mouth before his tongue is breaching Wonwoo's parted lips again. This time, Wonwoo experimentally sneaks a hand underneath his sweater. Mingyu jolts underneath the sensation and returns the favour, twirls the end of Wonwoo's shirt before he caresses his abdomen.

They kiss and touch until they're overexcited and Wonwoo's lips start to ache, though it's a much-welcomed soreness on his part. Mingyu seems to unconsciously pull him closer every time he changes the angling of his head or slides his fingers into Mingyu's hair to mess it up a little more. He's practically hauled over the younger's lap, which means... he can feel the bulge inside Mingyu's pants pressing against his own thigh.

His ministrations tame into slow, chaste pressures on the younger lips. Mingyu's lips are cherry-red, marked all over by their recent actions. Eyes glazed over, unfocused, but they stare hard at Wonwoo's face.

Wonwoo chuckles to himself, happy, then says, “Do you need help with that?”

Mingyu doesn't seem to understand what he means until Wonwoo points a finger down to show him. He blushes furiously, scarlet spreading across his face and even his neck within seconds. He must've not noticed it, Wonwoo thinks, entirely too lost in their intermingled taste.

 _How inherently sweeter the air tastes when happiness is shared_.

"Sorry," Mingyu mumbles, shy. "Just... been a while."

Wonwoo's heart swells a significant amount at that— he can't help it.

"That's not something to apologise for." _Not when it makes me this happy_. "So... can I help you out?"

“I… are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo kisses him full on the lips once, quick. “Hand or mouth?”

Mingyu makes a sound that closely resembles a shriek. “ _What.”_

Wonwoo lets his gaze flick downward and feels the rush of anticipation coursing through his own body at the sight of Mingyu's hardness, outlined inside his jeans.

He looks back up again.

“Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu stares at him with wild eyes and Wonwoo almost retracts the offer, fearing that he had pushed over the speed limit on the whole thing. “Hand.” The younger hesitates then and Wonwoo knows he's deliberating whether or not he'd give an elaboration for his choice. “I want to keep kissing you, so, hand.”

Turns out it's a yes to the elaboration. And it's so sweet, Wonwoo tastes candy on his tongue again.

"Alright," Wonwoo grins. "Take your sweater off," he commands.

In front of him, Mingyu shudders with his whole body.

"Oh." The older bites his lips. "You like that?"

The colour return to his cheeks again, but this time Wonwoo saves his admiration of Mingyu's beauty for later. He tugs at Mingyu's sweater and the younger moves to obey his previous request. With one swift move, Mingyu pulls his sweater over his head, exposing the expanse of golden skin to Wonwoo, who instantly forgets how to breathe for a second.

It gets them on the same level of playing field once again— Mingyu chuckles a bit at his reaction and Wonwoo totally deserves that. His jaw is probably hanging open for all he knows. Again, this isn't the first time he's seen Mingyu shirtless, but possessing both the knowledge and awareness of what they're about to do really put things into perspective.

Wonwoo's pleasantly surprised that his voice doesn't shake when he tells Mingyu, "Come lean your back against my chest." He scoots all the way back to the headboard, propping a pillow up for comfort.

Mingyu hums, though does as he's told and settles into Wonwoo in no time.

Having Mingyu practically across his lap, the older realises their size difference could easily make things awkward, though everything about this feels nothing but. He sneaks an arm around Mingyu, stroking his waist before he moves his hand upward and tilts Mingyu's face toward his own. Wonwoo kisses him again, waits for Mingyu to let out a low moan before he pops the button of his pants, drags down his zipper and slips a teasing finger beneath the waistband of his underwear.

The moment Wonwoo's palm comes into contact with his crotch and presses down on him, Mingyu's back arches. He gasps into Wonwoo's mouth, a desperate sound immediately swallowed by the older, and Wonwoo takes pity on him. Fingers forming a loose circle around the base at first, Wonwoo slowly tightens them until he finds a comfortable grip around Mingyu.

He strokes him slow, steady, the way he likes it, the way he hopes Mingyu likes it too because for now, he doesn't have any reference. Mingyu is rock hard in his hand in no time and Wonwoo regrets not telling him to take off his pants, too, because at this rate it's very likely that they will be ruined.

Mingyu loses what little concentration he has left and stops kissing Wonwoo, though his mouth his never wanders far from Wonwoo's skin. His breathing grows shallower as Wonwoo rubs over the sensitive tip of his cock, red and leaking.

"Hyung," Mingyu pants heavily. "Hyung, hyung."

"Hmm?"

Feeling bold, Wonwoo flicks Mingyu's nipple with his free hand.

Wonwoo senses it coming before it happens, barely a second later. Mingyu throbs in his hand, body going rigid against Wonwoo, though surprisingly he's quiet when he reaches his peak. Wonwoo peppers every inch of Mingyu's face accessible to him with kisses, from his temple to his neck, while he takes Mingyu through his orgasm.

The younger sags against him when he's done, still manages to somehow find enough energy left to nuzzle at Wonwoo's cheek. Wonwoo smiles at the act, happiness incontrollable, and kisses him again.

Later, when they've cleaned up and Wonwoo's tossed Mingyu's pants to the washing machine before the stains on it dry, the two of them are back in the same position again. Except this time, they're just enjoying the quiet intimacy that comes with finally having their feelings sorted out.

Mingyu is resting his head on Wonwoo's sternum, tracing his fingers on Wonwoo's forearms that are locked around his neck, palms resting on the younger's chest. Neither of them wants to break apart from the other and Mingyu had pouted so hard when Wonwoo said he'd take care of their dirtied clothing first— Wonwoo doesn't want to try leaving him again until he absolutely has to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I've promised! this... somehow... did not really involve the chilli emoji in any way... I think? and for that i am sorry.

Wonwoo stares hard at the ceiling. There's a weird discolouration on one of the corners of Mingyu's room, he’d have to check it out when morning comes. For now, there’s a more important matter to attend to.

“Don't you think it's time?” 

Mingyu, who's watching something on his phone, simply turns it off before replying, “For what?”

“For the next step,” says Wonwoo.

To that Mingyu agrees so fast, it almost gives Wonwoo a whiplash. “Okay.”

He supposes that it’s a little suspicious, but who’s he to complain?

“Really?”

Wonwoo’s not even trying to hide his giddiness anymore, it just radiates brightly through the one-word request for confirmation.

“Yep. Which country should we go to? Which one's the closest?”

“What?” Wonwoo asks, brow furrowed. 

“I mean, we already live together. Isn't marriage the next step, then?”

If Wonwoo didn't like him so much, Mingyu would already be an unidentified body underneath found some obscure bridge since a long, long time ago. Then again, Wonwoo does like him. Perhaps a little _too_ much for his own good. 

“Shut up.” He slaps Mingyu's bicep, causing him to giggle in delight. 

Ignoring the flush that rises to his cheeks, Wonwoo pushes himself up on the bed and swings a leg across Mingyu's waist, effectively straddling him. The younger's hands automatically come up to his bare thigh, tips of his fingers slipping inside Wonwoo's boxers and caressing the skin underneath. They're cold, though at the same time his touch burns Wonwoo hotter than he thought possible.

He grinds down on Mingyu, their clothed cocks sliding against one another, the friction a prologue to what's coming next.

“I was talking about this.”

“Oh,” Mingyu replies, pretending to be surprised. It is such a devastatingly good look on him.

“So... want to? Or don't want to?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

Wonwoo nods. “Of course.”

Mingyu bucks up against him, hands moving to spread across the curve of Wonwoo's ass. He gives him a purposeful squeeze. 

“Does that answer your question?”

“Hmmm,” Wonwoo considers. “Better if you use your words, big boy.”

Though he looks exasperated by that, Mingyu's nothing but fond of Wonwoo's request. His hands move once again, now settling on the small of Wonwoo's back. He looks up at Wonwoo with clear eyes, determination and affection vivid in them, then he says, “I would love to have penetrative sex with you, sir.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Wonwoo busts out laughing. Stupid Kim Mingyu is so ridiculous and amazing and funny and kind and Wonwoo's heart is in constant danger because of all those things. He falls forward into Mingyu, whose arms immediately wrap around him in a protective gesture, and captures his boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss.

When they part Wonwoo rests his forearm on the pillow, next to Mingyu's head. He lets his fingers map Mingyu's face: trace over his bone brow, play with his long lashes, tuck stray strands of hair behind his ear. Wonwoo kisses him again one more time, for good measure, right where his beauty mark is. 

Then he sits up again and pulls his sleep shirt over his head, before looking down at Mingyu, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Just for show. He knows what exactly what it does to Mingyu now, has had time to learn which buttons of his to push, which ropes to pull. 

“Want to blow you.” 

Mingyu groans, hands flying to Wonwoo's thighs once again. It's almost cute how he literally can't keep his hands off Wonwoo, like a moment too long without touching him will make the younger combust spontaneously. 

“You're going to be the death of me.”

Wonwoo snickers. “Has anyone ever died from a mind-blowing orgasm?” he wonders aloud while lifting himself up and tugging Mingyu's underwear down to his mid-thighs, then ankles, then off completely. “Well.“ He clucks his tongue, admiring the view. “You can be the first to go.”

He throws the article over his shoulder, uncaring of where it might land. Mingyu's dick, as magnificent as ever, is now in his direct line of sight— it's curved prettily against his abdomen. Wonwoo has the tendency to overlook everything else whenever he finds himself in this situation. 

“Hey,” Mingyu calls out to him. “Please stop staring at my junk like that.”

“Don't say _junk_ ,” Wonwoo protests, scrunching his nose in distaste. 

Where has the poet who made Wonwoo's heart sing gone? This is now just regular college student Mingyu, though Wonwoo undoubtedly loves both of them the same.

“I—”

Wonwoo licks a stripe on the underside of his cock and dips his tongue into his slit when he comes to the head. That shuts Mingyu up real fast. 

“ You talk too much.”

He kisses around the base, tongue swiping over Mingyu's balls for a second. The younger fists the sheets so furiously, Wonwoo is sure they'll have it detached from the mattress by the end of the night. Still, Mingyu shows incredible restraint by not immediately shooting his entire length down Wonwoo's throat the moment he takes him into his mouth. The weight of his cock over Wonwoo's tongue is something the older hasn't had enough time to grow used to, but on each occasion, he appreciates it a little more. He's also learned to appreciate the fact that Mingyu gets incredibly hard in record time. Or maybe the fact that Mingyu has explained that it's just his body's natural reaction to Wonwoo and Wonwoo only. 

He pulls off with a pop only to say, “You can tug at my hair, y'know. Told you this before.”

Mingyu, suddenly self-conscious, relaxes his grip on the bedsheet. “Don't wanna hurt you.“

“You won't. I trust you.” Wonwoo kisses his hip, feeling Mingyu's abdominal muscles contract at the ministration. 

Tentative fingers thread through his dark locks, massaging his scalp gently before giving him a mild tug. Wonwoo smiles against the flesh of Mingyu’s inner thigh and bites him there before he returns to the task at hand. Mingyu grows more active this time, hips lifting off the bed to send himself deeper into the familiar tunnel of Wonwoo's mouth, tight and warm and wet. The older sucks him the way he’s learned Mingyu prefers—a little messy, with occasional rubs against the inside of his cheeks. All the sounds he makes as he does so echo off the walls of Mingyu's bedroom, filling in on the silence. Mingyu makes small noises every so often, too, but Wonwoo's a little busy at the moment to brand them into memory. 

He feels the younger rising and rising to the top— 

“Won—” Mingyu gasps, then he’s yanking Wonwoo's head away from his dick. “Enough. I don't want to come alone.”

Wonwoo nods, understanding that it's well within Mingyu's nature and characteristics to want to take good care of him, too. And he's inclined to let him do just that because he knows how much it makes Mingyu happy. 

After he shrugs off his pants, Wonwoo gravitates back into Mingyu's space, settling in his open arms. He angles his face toward his boyfriend but doesn't move to kiss Mingyu, gives him a choice of whether or not he wants that. Turns out, Mingyu does. He presses their mouths together first, sighing at the contact, before he applies more pressure until Wonwoo opens up for him. It's a bit salty from all the precum Wonwoo's lapped off him before, but if Mingyu minds he says nothing about it. 

At first, Mingyu simply slips a leg between Wonwoo’s own and slowly moves it up and down, giving Wonwoo attention where it matters without really touching him. Wonwoo smiles into the kiss, tangles his tongue with Mingyu’s because he knows where this is leading. They have now established the fact that when it comes to endurance, Wonwoo’s the one who has more of it, and this hypothesis is supported by Mingyu’s subsequent action of abandoning foreplay to dive straight into the first chapter. 

Wonwoo’s eyes flutter close as he feels a hand wrapping around his manhood, the grip comfortable. Mingyu starts stroking him to hardness while they kiss, his actions complementary to one another. It doesn't take him long to get Wonwoo just as near to the edge as he is, from the way he's masterfully rubbing at the sensitive tip there is no way Wonwoo would last long.

“Mmhh, okay, let's go.”

“Go where?” Mingyu asks, breathless. His lips are red, shiny.

“To Changwon,” Wonwoo deadpans. “Gotta meet my parents before we marry.” Mingyu raises his perfect brows at that, prompting Wonwoo to roll his eyes. “Seriously, where do you think?”

“I don't know.” He tries to kiss him again, but Wonwoo dodges his advance, causing him to frown. 

“I've wanted you inside me since like, ten minutes ago.”

Mingyu tenses momentarily before he relaxes again. “How do you manage to say things like that out loud?” But he's the fool who reaches to his not-so-secret stash under the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube, along with a box of condoms.

Which is still sealed. 

Oh. 

Wonwoo refrains from commenting. He can save his cheeky remarks for later, when Mingyu is not a minute away from fucking him into true euphoria. 

“How do you...“ 

He's about to say the words _want to do this?_ next— Wonwoo can tell.

“All fours?” A smile forms across Mingyu’s lips at the suggestion. The sight injects a special kind of courage into Wonwoo’s veins, so he says, “I really like that, being taken from behind.”

“Alright.” Mingyu swoops in, kisses him with tongue and teeth before he hauls Wonwoo off the bed and helps him get into position.

Wonwoo is propped up on his elbows in no time, his ass shoved in the air in anticipation of the main act. He hears a ripping sound, Mingyu shuffling behind him as he rolls the condom onto himself. Then there's the lube bottle being uncapped—

“Hurry.”

Oof. That sure sounds a tad above desperate.

Mingyu makes a noise of disagreement. “Can't do, still have to stretch you out first.”

“No need,” Wonwoo tells him and hopes Mingyu would get his point immediately. 

Of course, he doesn’t. 

“What do you mean no—” He feels a cool sensation around his rim and then Mingyu pushes a thick finger past the ring of muscle, pausing in the middle of his sentence when he's met with little to no resistance.

“Did you play with yourself?“

Wonwoo slowly fucks himself back on the digit. “I didn't know when you were going to.” He wiggles his hips, but Mingyu's finger inside him remains unmoving. “So, yes, I took matters into my own hands. Literally. So what? Sue me.” 

Thankfully, save an amused chuckle, Mingyu gives in into his unspoken demand and starts moving again, an additional gentle thumb rubbing right above Wonwoo’s entrance to soothe the non-existent burn from being stretched open.

“What were you thinking about?” Mingyu carefully prods inside him, searching for his switch. 

“This,” answers Wonwoo, honest.

That much is true. He thinks about Mingyu’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, strings of saliva connecting them when he’d resurface for air. He’s always given head the same way he likes it. A bit more on the messy side of things, sloppy and wet. There's some teeth, too. The _right_ amount of teeth. Perfect canines lightly grazing over Wonwoo’s abused head at the right time—more often than not this is what gets him seeing stars.

Oh, and Mingyu absolutely loves to watch him. He always, _always_ keeps his eyes open for as long as he can and pays close attention to the pleasure materialising on Wonwoo’s face, taking in every little detail. The feeling, the _knowledge_ of being watched—how it makes him feel—Wonwoo thinks about that a lot when he touches himself, too. Most of his fantasies consist of Mingyu and nowadays he feels less guilty about it.

“And how have I fared compared to your imagination so far?”

Wonwoo's whole body stiffens when Mingyu finds the spot he has been looking for. Suddenly his arms feel tired, all he wants to do is drop down on the bed while Mingyu has his way with him. 

“You're,” he keens when Mingyu rubs the pad of his finger over his prostate on purpose, “exceeding... all... expectations.”

His preparations pay off when Mingyu deems him ready to go not too long after that. He slips inside Wonwoo with ease, replacing his fingers with his cock and bottoming out just with his first thrust. Wonwoo takes everything in, from the way his insides mould around Mingyu like his body was made to fit him in the first place, the weight of Mingyu’s gentle hand on the small of his back, the younger’s soft voice asking him if he’s alright. 

Wonwoo shudders out a shaky _yes_ , but doesn’t even get to finish his next sentence properly since Mingyu starts rolling his hips and he is so damn glad he had half the mind to finger himself in the shower earlier. Although the wait is worth it, he’s happy that he gets to have Mingyu like this—connected to him in one of the most intimate ways possible—sooner rather than later. 

Mingyu descends until his chest is pressed flush against Wonwoo’s back and make love to him like that, slow but sure, with his all his mannerisms intact. He’s vocal about how he feels when he’s on the giving end, it’s an endless loop of him telling Wonwoo how good he is for him, how perfect, how _beautiful_. Whether it’s his words or the constant nudge Mingyu’s cock makes at his prostate with every thrust that makes him lose his breath, Wonwoo honestly can’t tell the difference.

He’s close, so close that he’s seeing the finish line in his periphery, when Mingyu’s movements cease all of the sudden.

“No, no no no, _no_. Don't stop,” Wonwoo whines desperately when he realises Mingyu has no intention of picking up the well-established pace any time soon. “What are you doing? Please don't stop.”

“Wait,” he leans back up and places one hand on each side of Wonwoo’s waist, effectively rendering him incapable of moving. “I'm thinking.”

“Right now?!” Wonwoo hisses in disbelief. “You've never had a thought in your life, _ever_. And _now_ you’re thinking?”

“Not true. I think about you all the time.”

Right, maybe his heart does a couple of somersaults at that. Wonwoo is so _stupidly_ taken by this man, who for God knows what reasons decided to stop giving him what he wants when he’s about three seconds away from what could have been one of the best orgasms of his life.

“Oh, gee, what a compliment. Mingyu, please, I was _so_ close.”

“Wait.”

Wonwoo sighs. He knows he’s not winning this one. “What are you thinking about?” 

He tries to crane his neck around to get a look at Mingyu. The younger is still inside him, still unbelievably hard and inside him and pressing against his bundle of nerves and Wonwoo could be doing more pleasurable things than talking right now, but hearing Mingyu’s raspy voice waft through the air never fails to soothe him before, and it isn’t failing tonight.

“What I'll send you for next year's Love Loop.” Mingyu trails a hand down Wonwoo's spine, making him shiver. “I don't think I can top the poem, though.”

“You're not even topping me properly right now,” Wonwoo throws over his shoulder, biting the inside of his cheek agitatedly. “Worry about the poem later.”

“Wonwoo.”

How dare Mingyu use that tone with him like Wonwoo is the one being insufferable right now? He’s so close to being riled up again. “What?”

“Let's work hard, okay?”

“What?!” Wonwoo's voice raises in pitch, a clear sign of his incredulity. “You're not _working_ at all right now!”

“Not for this,“ Mingyu elaborates as he moves down to drop a soft kiss to the back of Wonwoo's neck. “ _This_ is easy. Let's work hard so we'd stay together long enough for me to find ways to do better than the poem.”

When Mingyu’s words finally register in Wonwoo’s mind, they clear out the fog of his arousal completely. Wonwoo whines again, still just as desperate as before, though the reason behind it is different this time. 

“Mingyu,” he calls for his lover, “I want a kiss.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo can feel the sweet, signature smile of his forming against his skin. “Just the one?”

“Just the one. Then go back to what you were doing previously, yeah?”

“Only if you answer my question first.”

“We'll work hard.”

That is a promise Wonwoo intends to keep for both himself and Mingyu. Seemingly satisfied by his answer, Mingyu manoeuvres himself carefully so that he can kiss Wonwoo without pulling out of him. The angle is awkward, but Mingyu’s arm loops around his middle to help him keep his balance while they kiss, and somehow in the middle of all that he finds a way to resume his previous action and Wonwoo finds himself right at the edge again.

This time, Mingyu follows through to the end and Wonwoo crosses the finish line with Mingyu’s larger hand covering his, fingers squeezing in between the gaps of Wonwoo’s own.

“I love this part the most,” says Wonwoo, tapping his fingers against Mingyu’s sternum. 

First he feels Mingyu’s chuckle bubbles inside him, a low vibration originating from deep within his chest, before the melodious sound graces his ears.

“Sure, afterglow is great,” Mingyu concurs, nosing at the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “Afterglow with you is infinitely better.”

“Not the afterglow, but this.” Wonwoo taps on Mingyu’s chest again, pointedly this time. “Listening to your heart. I mean, sure, everyone’s heart races when they’ve just had an orgasm. The first time—” he pauses, looking for the best way to put his thoughts forward. Mingyu waits for him patiently, one hand absentmindedly running up and down Wonwoo’s upper arm. 

“I thought it would slow down eventually, right? But yours… didn’t stop. It just kept on going. Five minutes, ten minutes, it was as if you were running a marathon the entire time. Then, when I called your name, I heard it skip a beat.”

“It’s my favourite part,” he repeats for emphasis, simply because it’s true. “I think it’ll always be my favourite part. It’s the most honest thing you can ever tell me. It became a habit afterwards, to just take a moment and listen to what your heart has to say about me.”

At his explanation, Mingyu’s heartbeat picks up its speed once more. Smiling to himself in satisfaction, Wonwoo presses his mouth to Mingyu’s pectoral, just about where his heart is located. _Thank you_ , he means to convey, _for allowing me the truth in this form_.

“You drive me crazy, Wonwoo. You know that, right?“

Glancing up at Mingyu, Wonwoo is fully aware of the love shining through his eyes, transmitting across the small space between the two of them, the feeling latching strongly onto Mingyu’s soul and drawing a genuine smile out of the younger. He knows because he feels it overflowing out of him, wanting to be delivered to the person it is meant for— so he does exactly that. With one hand framing Mingyu’s jaw, Wonwoo gives him the answer to his question in the form of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for going through this journey with me & for reading, really. until next time, minwon nation <3


End file.
